


The Legend of Romeo and Juliet

by Talcy



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy
Summary: A retelling of the story of Romeo and Juliet with an anime twist.
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I am writing. I started writing the Legend of Romeo and Juliet a year ago, but I never finished it. The majority of the written story is on paper so I can't post as easily; for now, I will just post this chapter only. If you guys like it, maybe I will post more?? Idk.

Act 3 Scene 1

Where the hell is that, Romeo?

I thought while walking on the streets, searching for him. This damn lover boy has been missing since the party; even in the morning, he's still not back to Montague’s place. He is probably still dysfunctional from that mischievous charm of that woman. 

Romeo, if thou art found, I shall show thee the beauty of man.  
Women are just creatures that are meant to be attractive to certain people. Ah, how easily manipulated they are!  
Me and Benvolio I are still wandering without a sense of direction, unsure about Romeo’s presence. Teasing Benvolio is the only thing that keeping me sane right now. 

“And If I were so adapt to fighting as thou art, any man should buy the rights to thee life!” Benvolio remarks. 

“Being able to own thou? Simple!” I quickly responded.  
Benvolio lacks the warrior spirit of a man, and he isn’t ready for actual combat.  
The dance of his blade seems fragile, without the intent to kill.  
How is a man able to fight without a sense of--

“Gentlemen, good afternoon! May I speak a word with one of you?”

Ah, so the prince of cats is here, eh?

He sure is looking good in that black mustache! It seems particularly pointy today! He must be in a bad mood. (more description)

“A word with one of us? How about topping it with some red tomatoes, and perhaps a good entertainment?” I asked. 

“You shall find me ready, sir, and I am sure thou will be a good practice before I duel that despicable Romeo, “ Tybalt responds confidently. 

“Let our fiddlesticks battle each other, and the winner shall take over the other,” I said. My heart beats faster; I can hear it moaning. 

Benvolio sighs. “Gentlemen, we are talking in a public haunt of men. Let us withdraw into somewhere hidde--” 

“God bless me! For I have been struck by Cupid’s arrow and my true love blossoms in front of my eyes!”

A new voice joins the fray.  
It can’t be. 

“Well, if it isn’t any other man than my dear, dear Romeo,” Tybalt remarks, “now if you will excuse me, I am looking forward to fighting the idiot who has filled me with anger.” 

Tybalt walks up to Romeo and clears his throat.“Well, Romeo, there is only one thing I can call you. A villain.”

“Why, hello, Tybalt! I am no villain in thou eyes, and I love you. We need to be one big, happy family together, don’t we!” Romeo says, looking cheerful despite clearly not having slept for hours beyond hours. 

“Silence!” Tybalt yells. “Boy, your words can’t excuse thou has done to me. The blood of the father of that wimpy child who has struck you stirs in my bones. Now, let us fight!”

Using Ares, the god of war, to compare to himself is pretty accurate. 

The people walking by the square stop at Tybalt’s overwhelming shout, and they are rooted by his presence. More people join the fray to see what’s going on. 

Of course, many of the people closed their shops. The women shush their children away. The crowd, yelling for a fight, yet many are afraid of the outcome. 

“In the name of Capulet, I will slaughtered thee!” With one last yell, Tybalt draws his rapier. 

Romeo,  
His face still showing the excitement he had gotten from the charm of women. However, it’s falling apart. I can see the cracks in his smile, the sweat flowing down his face. His eyes showing fear and confusion about the current situation. He is afraid, yet it seems like there is a fire that burns inside.  
He is reaching for his sword.  
Is he trying to protect someone?

Nevertheless, this is my chance to battle the prince of cats.  
I can feel my heart going even faster.  
Romeo, you will be safe in my hands. 

“Hey, rat-catcher! Your true opponent stands here!” I shout at Tybalt.

“Shut up you rotten--”

“Thou art thirsty for revenge on the Montagues, eh?” I cut him off.

Tybalt doesn’t speak, he turns to look at me.  
The anger in his eyes.  
Burning even brighter.  
I can taste the bloodlust in the air.  
Just like cinnamon spice. Not too spicy, not too sweet.  
Still, the lust from Tybalt is...  
too thick and sour.  
Urgh, the biting taste of sour.  
I am sure it will be unhealthy to take in this much.  
Which now marks a second reason I must defeat him. 

“What wouldst thou have with me?” Tybalt mutters under his breath. 

Ah-ha! Now I have his attention.  
This is fun.  
Suddenly, I hear Benvolio's words far away, “Mercutio, leave. It’s not the time to start a fight, we will be banished from this city if we were to fight again.”  
I wave him off and turn my face to smile at him, with the face of the devil.  
“Don’t interfere, my friend, the fun has just begun.”

I yell at Tybalt. “Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives, that I mean to make bold withal, and, as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight. Now, let the will of the blades dance!”

My voice echoes throughout the square.  
The heat in this showdown is overflowing.  
Most certainly, it will be a beautiful, bloody dance.


End file.
